Mistake
by BlueEyedTemptress
Summary: [JH at heart!] Oneshot. It's Hyde's first night with Sam at the Forman's, but he can't stop thinking about Jackie. Set right after Bohemian Rhapsody


**Mistake**

**Summary: **It's Hyde's first night with Sam back at his room in the Forman's basement, but for some reason, he can't stop thinking about Jackie. J/H at heart!

**Rating: **M for mature and explicit content.

**A/N: **Okay, _so _nervous about posting this for two reasons:

1) It involves Sam, and in a way that I think all of you will go "eww, gross!" and I know you all hate her (as well we all should because she ruined our happy little Jackie/Hyde world!) but this idea has been plaguing me since I heard about how season 8 began (yeah, I still haven't seen it because I'm afraid I'll cry) and it just wouldn't stop until I wrote it down! I did my best to give it a J/H spin, and it is J/H at heart, so please don't hate me too much and try to get past the Sam/Hyde part because it gets better, I promise!

And 2) There is a somewhat graphic sex-type scene, and as I've only done one other M rated fic, which I don't think was quite as blunt as this one, I'm not sure how it will be received. So please just let me know what you think, and if you hate it, all I ask is that you don't flame me because I cry easily!

On a completely unrelated note to my insecurities, there are flashbacks in italics. All right, so here we go!

* * *

Sam dropped her bags on the floor and turned to look at him expectantly. "So, this is where you live?"

Hyde glanced around the dingy basement room and nodded. "Yeah, well, only until I can afford to get my own place."

"The Forman's won't mind that I'm staying here with you?"

He shrugged. "Nah, Kitty's been like a mother to me and she's really cool, and Red…well, he'll get over it eventually."

She nodded and took a step closer to him, her eyes traveling slowly up his body. "So…what should we do now?"

Before he could answer, her fingertips began dancing up his arms and then wound themselves into the curls at the base of his neck. He inhaled, expecting the familiar scent of vanilla and cherries to subtly fill his senses, and was startled when he instead caught the strong scent of cheap lilac perfume. He mentally shook himself. _Jackie_ had always smelled like vanilla and cherries, not Sam, and he was with Sam now.

She pressed her lips firmly to his, her tongue sliding out to trace across his mouth, and he stiffened in surprise again. Her lips weren't full and soft like Jackie's; they felt thin and slightly dry. He groaned inwardly. Dammit, why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her? Angrily, he crushed his mouth onto Sam's, nearly suffocating her in the process. He didn't care; all he wanted was to stop thinking about Jackie.

Sam's hands unwound themselves from his hair and pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss and sending him toppling backwards onto the cot. He looked up at her in surprise, but she quickly descended down upon him, covering his body with hers.

Hyde shifted uncomfortably under her weight, feeling her chest pressed closely against his was making it difficult for him to breathe. Jackie's frame was small and light; Sam's was longer, and though she was still by no means heavy, he wasn't used to her weight on top of him. He growled in frustration at the familiar course of his thoughts and grabbed Sam around the waist, using her to balance him as he flipped them over. He pressed himself down against her, and brought his lips down on hers brutally. When he pulled away again, Sam gave him a sly smile and her hands gripped the hem of her tank top, pulling it effortlessly over her head. He stared down at her naked torso, his eyes traveling slowly over the unfamiliar curves, a slight frown furrowing his brows. Tentatively, he reached up a hand and cupped her breast in his palm, the excess weight spilling over the sides. His frown deepened. Jackie's breasts had fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

"God dammit!" he swore loudly, causing Sam to jump.

"Steven?" she asked timidly, watching him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Hyde snapped, removing his hand. That name, only _she _was allowed to call him that.

"What's the matter, baby?"

Hyde shook his head vigorously, trying to dispel any thoughts of Jackie from his mind. "Nothing," he said, more to himself than to Sam. He glanced at her then, and with a determined breath, dove for her lips, tugging at them roughly with his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp from Sam. He ignored it, his hands reaching between them to grab again at her breasts. They felt fake, and Hyde frowned against her mouth. But he ignored it, grinding his hips down into hers. He was determined to forget about Jackie.

Sam pulled away from his mouth, gasping for air. "Oh, God, Hyde," she breathed.

Ignoring her, Hyde ripped off his T-shirt and bent his head down to her, sucking her nipple into his mouth and pulling it with his teeth. Sam moaned, and Hyde's head instantly shot up.

"H-Hyde?" Sam sputtered, confused.

Her voice was much lower than Jackie's, and despite the fact that he was conscious of the body being different, he had somehow still expected to hear Jackie's voice. He shook his head again, whispering to himself, "What the fuck is going on?"

Sam rubbed her hands on his arms, trying to calm him. "What's going on with you?"

He sighed heavily, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't know."

And he couldn't have been more truthful, or more detailed if he'd tried. He had no idea what was going on, but he kept slipping into thoughts about Jackie. Every touch from Sam seemed to open a floodgate, causing him to remember the way Jackie felt in his arms, the way she kissed, the way she smelled, the way it felt to be inside her…shit! He mentally shook himself, trying to force his mind to focus on his wife, not the tiny little pixie who could make him hard with just a look and fit perfectly in his arms…

"Well, I think I know something that'll help you relax," Sam purred, thankfully pulling Hyde from his unwanted thoughts and flipping him onto his back to straddle his waist.

Hyde's mouth opened to protest, but was instantly silenced as Sam's lips melded against his own, her tongue forcibly making its way into his mouth, raking across his teeth. Her hands began slowly trailing down his chest, and he sucked in a breath as they reached the waistband of his sweatpants. She pulled away abruptly, and without much hesitation, yanked down the soft gray material, flinging them over her shoulder. Then her mouth surrounded him, and Hyde's eyes slid closed.

An image of Jackie filled his head again, and he instantly forgot everything else.

_"Jacks, are you sure? You really don't have to."_

"_No, Steven, I…I want to." Her eyes were wide and innocent, but a glint of determination shown through, and he realized he couldn't talk her out of it, not that he really wanted to anyway._

_He lay down on his back, pulling her to lie on top of him, his lips grazing hers briefly. Then she took control completely, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and stopping just below his navel. She switched direction then, her mouth slanting to the left and pressing against his inner thigh. She nipped his skin lightly; eliciting a slight chuckle from deep within his chest, and then trailed her tongue down to the inside of his knee. Then she lifted her head and proceeded to perform the same ministrations to his left leg. As she made her way back up his leg, she paused at his inner thigh, sucking at his flesh as her left hand crept up his other leg and gripped his thigh tightly. She turned her head, and her small, pink tongue flicked out, grazing the tip of his cock, causing Hyde to gasp in surprise. She lifted her head and smiled wickedly at him._

_Hyde released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, smirking at her. "Tease." _

_And then he groaned as she dipped her head back down and took him fully in her mouth. _

"_Oh, God," he moaned as she started sliding back up. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest, so hard he could hear it pounding in his ears._

_Jackie grinned against his flesh, loving the effect she was having on him. As she came to rest at the top, she swirled her tongue around the head, giggling when he swore loudly._

"_You are such a liar," he managed to say between gasps. At Jackie's confused look, he clarified, "There's no way you've never done this before."_

_She flashed him a smug grin. "That good, am I?"_

_He groaned in reply as she pulled him into her mouth again. His eyes open, he watched her dark head bob up and down on top of him, each movement bringing him closer to the edge. He was panting within a few minutes, and all playful banter between the two had ceased. His hands fisted themselves into the sheets as she began moving faster, and he heard a whimper escape his throat, but he didn't care. He felt his release coming, and his lips worked uselessly for a few seconds as he tried to speak._

"_Jacks," he finally gasped. "I'm getting close. There's two ways we can do this, but if you want option number two, you have to stop…like now."_

_She continued her exquisite torture, and Hyde tried again. "I'm serious, Jackie. You've only got a couple seconds to play with here." His voice was strangled as he focused all his energy on prolonging the inevitable._

"_Relax, Steven," she murmured._

_That was all the incentive he needed. He flung his head back on the pillow, his muscles straining as he came inside her mouth. His own mouth opened, and her name was ripped free. _

"Jackie!"

His chest heaved up and down as he sucked in great gulps of air, slowly coming down from his high. His eyes were closed, but slowly, they peeked open, a lazy, satisfied smile on his lips. Immediately, his eyes snapped fully open and the smile vanished as he saw Sam's angry face staring back at him.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her voice quiet and deadly.

Hyde's mouth went dry. _Fuck._ He'd just called out Jackie. _Fuck!_

Sam didn't wait for his reply, shoving herself away from him and angrily yanking on her clothes.

"Sam," he called, but she whipped past him, slamming his bedroom door closed so hard that, had he had any pictures up, they would've come crashing to the floor. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the beginnings of a headache form just behind his eyes. Great. How the fuck was he supposed to explain this?

_Hyde pulled her up to him, laying her on his chest. Her head immediately settled in the crook of his neck, and she pressed her lips to his throbbing pulse point, smiling at the thought that she had created such havoc on his system._

"_You swear you've never done that before?" he asked again in disbelief._

_Jackie grinned and looked up at him through her lashes. "Nope."_

_He shook his head. "Then how…?"_

_She giggled and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Cosmo."_

_Hyde chuckled and hugged her tighter to him. "Remind me to write a letter to the editor and thank him." _

Shaking his head, Hyde slowly got up and pulled on his clothes. Jackie was no longer his to think about, a fact it seemed he needed to train his overactive imagination. He sighed heavily as he padded to the door and opened it, peering out to see Sam sitting rigidly in his chair, her back to him.

"Sam," he called again, and she stiffened at his voice.

"Go away, _Hyde_." She spat the name out, and he knew she understood why he'd asked her to call him that.

"Come on, Sam," he said gruffly, his own annoyance starting to come through. "It was a mistake, okay?"

She swiveled on the chair to look at him, her face pulled down into an angry scowl. "A mistake? You called out your ex-girlfriend's name, which means you must've been thinking about her."

He shrugged off her comment. "That's ridiculous, Sam. I hate Jackie." The words rang false inside his own head, and he hoped she didn't pick up on it.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I can see that."

Raking a hand through his hair, he said wearily, "Just come back to bed, Sam. It's late and I'm tired."

She glared at him, and for a moment he thought she was going to yell at him some more, but instead she got up and stalked past him into the bedroom. Hyde exhaled loudly and followed her, climbing into the cot beside her. She was squished on the far side of the cot, and he decided it was best not to touch her, so he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Jackie snuggled closer to him, her eyes sliding closed. "I love you, Steven," she murmured just before she succumbed to exhaustion._

_Hyde smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, doll," he whispered into the darkness before the pulling of sleep overwhelmed him as well. _

"It was a mistake," he repeated to the still form of his wife, but she didn't know that he wasn't referring to his little slip-up.

_I shouldn't have let her go, _were his last thoughts before he drifted into a restless sleep.

**A/N 2: **Well, if you didn't stop reading halfway through the story, then first, thank you, and secondly, see? I tried to put a J/H spin on it, so please don't hate me too much!


End file.
